A Letter For You
by Hiyuki Ru
Summary: Sikapmu yang sekarang benar-benar membuatku kesal dan tak habis pikir. Kutuliskan surat ini hanya untukmu. RnR please...


**A Letter For You**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typo (jaga-jaga), AU dan bermacam-macam hal yang aneh didalamnya.**

**Story by : arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by : arumru-tyasoang**

**Sikapmu yang sekarang benar-benar membuatku kesal dan tak habis pikir. Kutuliskan surat ini hanya untukmu**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

Suzuna POV

Aku langsung membanting tas ku ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. Memikirkan sikap 'orang itu'. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku benar-benar kesal dan tidak habis pikir. Aku yang sudah kesal dan tanpa sadar sudah menjambak rambutku sendiri segera menuju meja belajar yang terdapat disamping tempat tidurku. Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen dan mulai menuliskan semua yang ada dipikiranku.

_**.**_

_**A Letter For You**_

_**Kenapa harus seperti ini?**_

_**Kenapa? Padahal dahulunya kita dekat.**_

_**Ingat saat kita sekelas dulu?**_

_**Kita sering berbicara dan mengobrol tentang komik, anime, dan juga soundtrack anime.**_

_**Tertawa, berdebat tentang tokoh yang paling keren.**_

_**Bahkan kau memberikanku gambar tokoh manga yang paling aku sukai dan DVD anime yang sangat aku suka.**_

_**Kau tahu, hal itu membuat aku senang.**_

_**Tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai terbiasa dengan dirimu. Selalu merasa kurang jika aku tidak berbicara denganmu meskipun hanya sehari.**_

_**Tanpa aku sadari, rasa cinta itu mulai datang. Tapi aku menolaknya karena aku bingung, bingung karena disaat yang bersamaan aku menyukai kakak kelasku.**_

_**Akhirnya aku mengakui bahwa aku menyukai dirimu.**_

_**Ya, menyukai dirimu.**_

_**Semuanya berjalan dengan normal saja karena tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaanku ini.**_

_**Tapi, entah bagaimana muncul gosip bahwa aku dan kau berpacaran.**_

_**Mulai saat itu kau selalu menghindariku, menundukan kepala jika bertemu denganku, menyingkir jika berpapasan denganku.**_

_**Kau tahu, hal itu membuatku sakit, SAKIT sekali, namun aku menutupinya dengan sikapku yang ceria seperti biasa.**_

_**Semakin lama, semakin menyebar gosip itu, membuat sikapmu menjadi lebih parah terhadapku.**_

_**Apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa teman kita yang mengerjai kita dan sempat membuat kepalaku jatuh kepangkuanmu.**_

_**Jujur, saat itu aku benar-benar malu, MALU, SANGAT MALU.**_

_**Namun aku hanya menutupi lagi hal itu.**_

_**Akhirnya aku hanya bersikap biasa jika bertemu denganmu ataupun jika teman-temanku menggodaku dengan mengatakan aku berpacaran dengan dirimu.**_

_**Entah mengapa, aku mulai berpikir jika kau sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukai dirimu. Kau tahu kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?**_

_**Karena sikapmu yang semakin parah jika bertemu denganku.**_

_**Apalagi jika mengingat sikapmu tadi saat pulang sekolah. Kau berdiri didepan pintu kelasku menunggu temanmu yang merupakan teman sekelasku. Saat aku hendak keluar, raut wajahmu langsung berubah, dan kau langsung turun, meninggalkan temanmu.**_

_**Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihat sikapmu itu?**_

_**SAKIT, SAKIT, dan SAKIT. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku melihat sikapmu itu.**_

_**Untuk apa kita pernah dekat, bahkan akrab jika akhirnya seperti ini? Menjauhi diriku.**_

_**Kau tahu, lebih baik kita tidak pernah dekat bahkan akrab jika akhirnya begini.**_

_**Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak pernah berbicara dan suka padamu.**_

_**Lebih baik semua hal yang menyenangkan itu tidak terjadi jika akhirnya kau menjauhiku dan bahkan menganggapku tidak ada.**_

_**Sakit sekali rasanya melihat sikapmu itu.**_

_**Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mulai melupakanmu.**_

_**Melupakanmu, melupakan rasa suka ku kepadamu. **_

_**Karena aku pikir, tidak mungkin lagi mempertahankan rasa sukaku jika melihat sikapmu itu.**_

_**Aku menyerah, ya menyerah, menyerah untuk menyukaimu lagi KOBAYAKAWA SENA.**_

_**Aku harap, hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi KOBAYAKAWA SENA.**_

_**Ya, kembali seperti dulu lagi, melalui surat ini.**_

_**A letter for you, Sena.**_

_**.**_

Aku menaruh pulpen yang aku pegang di meja belajarku. Membersihkan air mata yang tanpa aku sadari terus meleleh saat aku menulis surat itu. Kemudian aku memasukan surat itu kesebuah amplop berwarna biru. Dan aku meninggalkan surat itu dimeja belajarku dan mencoba untuk tidur sebentar menjernihkan pikiranku.

Suzuna POV end

.

**A Letter For You**

**.**

Author POV

Pagi hari di SMU Deimon dan keadaan masih sangat sepi, di tempat loker-loker sepatu, terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut biru tua pendek sedang berdiri di depan sebuah loker sepatu sambil menggengagam sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Sejenak ia mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian membuka loker sepatu itu dan menaruh amplop tersebut. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat perbuatannya itu, ia langsung menutup loker sepatu itu. Menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat nama yang terdapat di loker itu, dan langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Sambil berlari ia terus tersenyum membayangkan nama yang terdapat di loker tadi "Kobayakawa Sena".

.

Fin

.

Oh my god, aku malah bikin cerita baru. Mana akhirnya gantung banget lagi. Maaf ya, aku bikin fic ini cuman buat pelampiasan aja. Pelampiasan semua emosi. Huhuhuhu. Kasian banget ya si Suzuna, ckckck. Ah udahlah, aku bingung sendiri jadinya. Sebenarnya fic ini pelampiasan, dan juga merupakan pengalaman yang pernah aku alamin. Kecuali yang ngasih surat ke loker, aku ngga ngelakuin hal itu.

Huft, ya udahlah. Daripada kebanyakan ngomong, Mind to review minna? Sampai jumpa lagi di Magic Body and Soul Change chapter 7 yaaaa...

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


End file.
